islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hubert Hitchhiker
Puff forward! Whatever you do, don't stop! ''- ''Hubert Hitch Hiker, pulling Hiro, Railway Trip Part 1 '''Hubert Hitch Hiker '''is an European Spy Tank Engine appearing in Series 13. Bio Hubert maybe a spy, he can always be up to attack bad guys. He has hooks whether he climbs down to sneak at the secrets. Basis Hubert is based upon a Manning Wardle L Class 0-6-0ST. Charlie and Billy is another member of the class. Livery Hubert is grey with yellow lining, red name plates on the sides of his tanks, and wears the number "6156" (which is Clooney's date of birth.) on both sides of his cab. Weaponry and Gadgets Hubert Hitch Hiker is equipped with more gadgets than the other spies, including: *Four grappling hooks: Disguised as bufferettes, these hooks, attached at the end of strings, can be shot to reach an object at some distance and are strong enough to lift and suspend Hubert, giving him extra flexibility. *Spy camera: located in the left headlight. Can zoom to see details *Missile launcher: Located in the right headlight. *Digital read-outs: Located on the monocle. Th screen can receive transmissions from other spies or from the surveillance probes *Glass cutter: Consists of small and very compact device, launched from the left side tank on the side of his boiler. It attaches itself to the glass, deploys a long stick with the cutting unit at the end that cuts with a circular counter-clockwise movement a circular piece of glass that is then ejected. *Magnetic explosives launcher: Located in the front wheels. Sticks to a metallic surface and explodes after a determined time *Deployable machine guns: one on each side, hidden in the side vent *Deployable surveillance probes: Located in the rear wheel hub. Very light and compacted into a sphere, Hubert can discretly drop one that then deploys feet and open its camera, which transimts an image to Hubert's digital read-outs. *Water blaster: Located is the rear turn signal. By spreading slipery water, the gadget permits to loose a chasing train. *Mounted quad harpoon gun: Located on the undercarriage. Used for a similar purpose as the grappling hooks to suspend Hubert, but are much more powerful. *Deployable holographic disguise emitter: Located on the roof. the device instantaneously makes a disguise all around Hubert, and may even simulate supplementary volume (like a lightbar). A known disguise is a seaport security guard. *Wheeled motorized jack: Launched for the undercarriage. A skateboard-shaped gadget that travels to a chasing train, and then deploys its jack, tipping over the train. *Steel magnets on wheels: Permit Hubert to climb up the side of a steel wall. *Right wheel metallic protection: Hubert is a master of karate. To practice this sport he protects his wheel with metallic bands. *Hydrofoil mode: Consists of two retractable foils on the undercarriage. Used for oversea travel. *Submarine mode: Used for underwater escapes. Includes a breathing apparatus, side directional fins, and the rear buffers that transform into propellers. Trivia * His guns can be activated on the sides behind his nameplates * He resembles as Billy or Charlie. * He deploys missles from his buffers. * He has front and rear grappling hooks on the side behind his wheels. * He holds other engines using his brakes. * He deploys bombs from his wheels. * He pretends like James Bond. Appearences Television Series * Series 13: Railway Trip Part 1 and Railway Trip Part 2 There are also rumors with Hubert to appear in the fourteenth series. Voice Actors *George Clooney - (Series 13, US Present) *Eddie Izzard - (Series 13, UK Present) Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives